


How to Work Miracles

by WarnerHedgehog



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Gnomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarnerHedgehog/pseuds/WarnerHedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Scotty do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Work Miracles

Scotty waited until Kirk had gone back to the bridge. "Coast's clear lads." whispered the Chief Engineer. The last thing he wanted the Captain to see was an army of gnomes in Engineering. This was Scotty's big secret: his 'miracles' were performed by supposedly mythological creatures with stupid hats and daft beards.  
The whole setup was beautifully engineered, with the gnomes absolutely loving the work and being the only beings to cheerfully eat the waste products of a warp core. They detested fame and recognition, preferring to let Scotty take the glory.  
He knew Kirk would find out eventually, but never mind that for now.


End file.
